The Real Reasons
by Alleu
Summary: Draco Malfoy: Veela. Harry Potter: Mate of said Veela. Oh this is going to be fun!harrydraco slash! lovely veelaness! Rated for safety.
1. And it begins

**Title: The real reasons**

_Summary: Draco Malfoy: Veela. Harry Potter: Mate of said Veela. Oh this is going to be fun!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine never will be._

_A/N: Harry/Draco Veelaness! Oh yeah baby!_

Draco Malfoy had never been so disgusted with himself in his entire life.

The worst thing about this feeling of disgust, however was it was all his fathers fault.

He loved his father, oh yes, but he never thought him capable of embarrassing his only son.

His father had never done anything like this, he had never gotten drunk and spurted family secrets like his mother had at dinner parties, and he had definitely not had any affairs like Narcissa.

So exactly what had Lucius Malfoy done that was so bad to render his heir so embarrassed and disgusted?

He was the mate of a part-veela, and he being the submissive had given birth to Draco.

Anti-climactic, I know. But Draco is a drama queen and he found his fathers love for magical creatures disgusting. All this mating with his vela soulmate was done before his marriage, obviously. Lucius wasn't a cheater and he certainly wasn't like Narcissa. So there it is.

Draco, obviously, was part-veela as well. There wouldn't be any story if he wasn't, so it's really a necessity.

There was only problem with Draco's veelaness. His mate was Harry Potter.

Oh. Boy. 

A/N:Very short chapters in this story, so I don't get bored writing and so it doesn't take me two months to update I'm on school holidays, so updates maybe once a day or two. How does that sound??


	2. How to ruin a perfectly good bath

**Title: The real reasons**

_Summary: Draco Malfoy: Veela. Harry Potter: Mate of said Veela. Oh this is going to be fun!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine never will be._

_A/N: If you can't remember what happened last time, then you're in need of special Ed._

Draco paced up and down the (very well) decorated corridor of his new room.

Dumbledore had moved him out of the Slytherin dorms for his own safety and the safety of others. It was a stark reminder that he would now be regarded in all matters as an animal and not a human.

Draco couldn't even withdraw money without express permission from a ministry official in Level 4 administration or higher and now in his own house, the one he practically ran, he would be regarded as trash.

Worse, even. Trash that had pretended to be treasure for 5 years.

It was a wholly new experience for Draco, because never in his 16 years of existence had he been shunned. He had had the red carpet rolled out for him and people tending to his every wish and hanging on to his words.

But he had never ever been a pariah.

The door silently slipped open and shut.

"…You know you have to find your mate, too right?" The words were, undoubtedly, that of a Malfoy. Dignified and regal the voice was, so much so that you knew it was the words of Malfoy. The Malfoy's never left one guessing on who had spoken their words.  
"What, and make a mess like you did? I think not father." Draco spoke softly, so as not to anger his father more.

"I know who your mate is. You will be very happy with…them." Draco coughed.

"I know it is a He, father. Dumbledore isn't as cryptic in his riddles as maybe he once was."

"Then you do not know the identity?"

There was a short pause, and then a softly whispered- "No," Draco sighed "but from what I have read I can figure it out."

A high arched eyebrow was raised, and Draco could feel it questioning him.

"Lots of power, younger than myself, goes to Hogwarts and is a boy? Is there any doubt at all as to His identity?"

"Well," Lucius thought his words through, but he was interrupted.

"It's Harry Potter."

High up in his new private bedroom on the opposite side of the school, Harry Potter was doing his Potions homework.

"Who honestly cares if I know the chemical properties of Self Raising flour? Does it matter?"

"Harry, it does matter. Muggles have been using SR Flour for centuries and they have come so close to realizing that it has magical properties! We need to know the chemical properties so we can recreate something that does the same job but doesn't have any magical uses. This project could be funded by the Ministry if we're lucky! I can't believe Snape actually told us where to look."

Harry blinked a few times, before throwing Hermione's books out the portrait hole.

"HARRY!" Hermione went out to pick up her books.

"A quick change of password please: Heffalump."

The muffled cries of Hermione begging Harry to help her finish their project were muffled further when Harry slammed the Bathroom door closed to have a bath.

A green bath bomb and some soap later, Harry was thoroughly enjoying his bath.

That was until Draco Malfoy showed up in the middle of it.

A/N: Ooh. Cliffhanger. I like that chapter, which is odd cause I don't like much that I write. And can anyone be a BETA for me? You would have my undying gratitude!


	3. Harry has a what now?

**Title: The real reasons**

_Summary: Draco Malfoy: Veela. Harry Potter: Mate of said Veela. Oh this is going to be fun!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine and it never will be!_

_A/N: The third chapter of my first chaptered fic! It makes me so proud! This one is a bit…weird towards the middle. I was kind of hyper then. My bad. This fic is 1230 words, and that's just the story part. It's a long chapter, for me anyway._

Harry swore as the lump of immaculate black clothes and white hair landed on his tired legs.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" Malfoy shifted, feeling all too uncomfortable about showing up in his naked mate's bath tub with raging hormones. Of course, Harry didn't know this, so he mistook Draco's silence as arrogance.

"Get off me, would you, Malfoy? You're not as light as you may think you git!"

Draco obliged his mate, still feeling his vela side wanting to jump Harry's naked form and using any excuse to get further away from him.

Harry was blushing, a fact that Draco's veela side noted and put away noticing that he looked very cute.

Harry blindly grabbed at a towel. "What do you want, Malfoy? Better yet, how the fuck did you apparate inside Hogwarts? That's just not done!"

Draco just stood there; staring at Harry's half naked form. His veela side was now up and very attentive, thanks to the water silently dripping down Harry's chest.

"I didn't apparate. I honestly have no idea how I got here, but I know someone who does."

And it was with that sentence that Harry found himself dragged out of his room, down the many stairs between his room and the dungeon and then sitting in Lucius Malfoy's quarters at 8:30 at night half dressed.

"Your veela side (1) decided that if you weren't going to move in on your mate, he was going to do it for you. Hmm, this hasn't happened in over 100 years! The only thing to be done is to move you into close quarters with each other. Then hopefully this won't happen again."

If this was an anime which, unfortunately it's not, (2) Harry's facial expression would be this- OO. It can only be described as a WTF??!! Look.

Lucius, noting Harry's "WTF??!!" look, asked the million dollar question "Oh, hasn't anyone told you that you're the mate of my son and you have to have sex with him before his next birthday which is in 7 months 5 days and 14 hours or he'll die and you'll have that on your conscience and then you'll be all sad and someone will write a fic about you with emo!Harry in it?" (3)

"…"

"…"

"Nope."

And then Dumbledore came swinging in with violet robes with pictures of green llamas (4) on them.

He looked cheerfully around and then said "Well, looks like Harry has been informed. My work here is done!"

"…"

The silence that followed was very uneasy and filled with awkward moments.

"So you'll be moving in together." Lucius broke the silence.

"…Yup." Harry thought he better make conversation otherwise Draco might just do something rash.

Draco was too busy fantasizing about Harry to even notice the awkward silence and the even more awkward conversation that followed. That lucky little bastard.

"So it's all figured then?" In true fanfic style the ten seconds that you spent reading the last sentence accumulated to about 1 hour in the story, this was done for a most profound reason. SIMPLY BECAUSE I CAN!

When Harry and Draco were moving into Harry's room later that day, it became apparent that there was only one bed.

"I'm having the bed. It's my room, my bed and you would only contaminate it."

"We can share it?"

"…"

"I promise I won't steal your pillow or blankets."

"…"

"Or touch you in any way."

"…"

"I'll give you a schmacko?" (5)

"…Okay."

So, that night when Harry had Draco draped around him like some sort of weird human fur coat, Harry cursed his love for schmackos.

In the morning when Harry had double potions he had no choice but to sit down next to his mate.

Harry had gotten up late because his alarm hadn't gone off and he couldn't help but think that Draco had done that so he could get to class and arrange so that Harry would have to sit next to him.

Harry, though had a plan.

"OH! My…elbow! RIGHT, my elbow. It hurts, ow ouch ooh. MY PRECIOUS ELBOW! Conveniently located on my potion stirring arm! I need to go to the hospital wing! Please Professor Snape before I die of Elbow…itis. What a PITY I won't be able to stay in potions today! Oh woe is me, fate what hath you befallen me…eth with…eth?"

A paper ball hit Harry in the head. On it was scrawled "You fiend! You ruined my evil plan! Damn you and your wondrous acting skills!"

"Right then, Mr. Potter. Off to the hospital wing. I wouldn't want you famous elbow to suffer anymore."

Harry skipped merrily off to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey.

All throughout the day, Draco kept coming up with elaborate schemes to get closer to his mate. None of which worked as his mate was even more elaborate in his schemes to get away.

At the end of the day, it was a resigned Draco that made his way to their shared bedroom.

He was amazed to find inside though a snogging Harry and Cho.

"Grrr."

Harry and Cho politely removed themselves from each other, wiped the dribble off of their chins/shirts/shoes/hair and turned around to look at their growling interrupter.

Harry, upon seeing who it was, banged his head against a nearby table that nobody had noticed before.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. To. MY. MATE?" The last two words were said with so much force, Cho actually recoiled into a corner.

Before Draco could do anything more, he was being dragged up to the bedroom.

"Harry! Let me go!...I'll give you a schmacko?"

"No."

"But why aren't you letting me claw her apart?"

"Because she's my girlfriend and a clawed apart girlfriend is absolutely no use to me."

Draco pulled out of Harry's grip. "She's your what??"

"My girlfriend. You never told me I couldn't have one. You never even asked if I did have one."

"But. But. You have me! What do you need HER for?" He spat her out like it was dog poo.

"I like her. I like her a lot. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some unfinished business."

Harry turned around, locked the door and put every ward he knew on the room and went downstairs.

He turned to Cho and found her appearance rather displeasing. That is, she was leaving.

"Hey, Cho! Where are you going?"

Cho turned around, with comically rounded eyes. "Where am I going? Harry, you're dating MALFOY, or at least he's living with you. How do you think I feel about that? You're GAY Harry, I get it. I just thought maybe if we were together you'd start liking girls again."

"I never stopped liking girls! I'm as straight as a ruler, Cho! Draco's only living here because he's a part veela and I'm his mate."

"All the more reason to stay away from you then! No wonder he wanted to claw me apart. Harry you can't honestly be so stupid as to think he won't tear apart anyone who touches you. He wants you and he will get you. You're not about to let him die. You're too noble for that."

"So, we're over then? Just like that?"

"Yes, Harry."

Harry stood dumbstruck as Cho walked out the door.

Maybe he better start getting used to this idea of veelas and Draco.

(1) Can anyone think of a good name to call Draco's veela side? I was thinking Mark, but that seems to plain.

(2) How cute would anime Harry and Draco be? Honestly.

(3) Sorry to anyone who likes emo! Or angst! Harry. I couldn't resist.

(4) Hehe, llamas.

(5) A schmacko is a type of dog treat, and here in Australia there are ads where dogs are doing outlandish things to get one. It's a little callout to my friend Reid, because I promised I'd include it in my story somewhere.

**_Answers to my reviewers:_** I have now decided that instead of messaging you individually, I will just mention you at the end of the story because messaging takes a long time when there are more than 1 or 2 reviews.

_Animegurl088: _Thankyou. I work long and hard on all of my fics and having people tell me that they like them is the icing on the cake.

_Mwth06:_ He did! All will be revealed in chapter 3!

_Potter's Wifey:_ You've reviewed both chapters so far! Snaps for you. I'm glad you like it, as I said I love having people tell me they like my stories. It gives me warm fuzzies inside.

_Darkwhiterose:_ I will update soon, I am on school holidays for another two weeks, and it will probably be finished by then or soon after.

_Hikari Riku:_ Overused and cliché sometimes go under the same category, and thank you for not throwing shoes at me. You have no idea how much that means. And I did have a look at your Harry/Draco fics, and all I can say is "OMFGILOVEYOURWORKMARRYMEANDHAVEMYCHILDREN".

COUGH

_Fifespice:_ It will become important who Draco's other parent is, and it is ESSENTIAL that I do not give out the identity! All I can say is, it's not Snape. I really cannot see Lucius with Snape simply because I feel he is destined to be with…Hermione! Gross, I know.

Also, Lucius is pleased that Harry is Draco's mate because he plans on corrupting him! Bwahahahaha! Only for a little bit though, before some thing happen to make him good. Well as good as he can be anyway. And obviously, the whole bath thing was already explained so yeah.

And a final note; please please review! I have almost 1000 hits in total and only 8 reviews, that's something like .8 of readers that are reviewing. I hate to be a nag, but it's really for your own good because reviews tell me important things I need to know, what you guys want to see and also they spur me on to keep writing.


	4. Britney Spears and Ronald Weasley

**Title: The real reasons**

_Summary: Draco Malfoy: Veela. Harry Potter: Mate of said Veela. Oh this is going to be fun!_

_Disclaimer: Yes, JK Rowling stole my idea and I am filing a lawsuit as we speak, so wait and when the real version of Harry Potter comes out it will be full of Harry Draco sex. End sarcasm._

_A/N:YES! I have a beta! This is cause for celebration. hands out cookies Thank you Gwen for being my BETA. And I'm sorry this was late, my dad came down and we went away for the long weekend. Happy belated Easter!_

Harry had spent the last two days avoiding Draco as much as possible.

Too much of Harry's time had been occupied by thoughts of Draco and veelas and it seemed that the "special" type of dreams he was having were connected with Draco's emotions. The best choice was to completely ignore Draco in hopes that he would stop thinking about Harry.

This only made Draco think about Harry more and the increased sexual tension was getting to both boys.

So, it was no surprise that, when the two hormonal boys were put into a room together, on the order of the headmaster, _something_ ensued.

"I'm bored." Honestly, Draco's whining was beginning to annoy Harry. "How long have we been in here?"

Harry sighed. "Three hours."

"How long have we been in here?"

"Three hours, ten seconds."

…

"How long have we been in here?"

"Three hours, one minute and twenty two seconds."

"How-"

"If you ask me how long we've been in here one more time, I will… do something drastic."

"…"

"How long have we been in here?"

"I must confess that my loneliness is killing me now! Don't you know? I. Still. BeliEEEEEEVE! That you will be here, and give me a sign! HITMEBABYONEMORETIME!"

"…"

"Um, okay. And how do you feel about that?"

"You're not my shrink. Now shut up."

"So. Uh, Harry."

"Yes?"

"How long have we been in here?"

"Three hours, four minutes and nine seconds."

"Uh, okay then."  
Before Harry could say anything else or butcher anymore already-massacred songs, Draco pounced on him like a great pouncing… thing.

It was exactly 6 minutes and thirty seven seconds later that Harry decided he really like having Draco's tongue down his throat, tickling his ear, sucking on his collarbone and, well, you don't need to know the rest of the places. The point is, Harry really was starting to warm up to Draco.

"You smell funny. You smell like Ginny Weasley's perfume. Why do you smell like her perfume Harry?"

There was an awkward pause as Harry sought to move out from underneath Draco in the compromising position he was in.

"You see Ginny was in a tight spot,." A growl sounded from Draco. "Not in that way! Ginny kind of got stuck inside a trip stair, one of the really deep ones on the 7th floor, and I had to pull her out. I had to hang on really tight and then we fell on top of each other and yeah." Harry looked up at Draco, who was brimming with concealed anger.

"You look angry." Harry, who never noticed when someone was breathing fire and brimstone, noted.

"I _am _angry."

"Why?"

"Because you smell like your ex girlfriend! Why wouldn't I be angry?"

"I'm sorry."

"Prove it."

"How?"

'"Oh, I don't know." He sighed dramatically. "How about you kiss me?"

Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss Draco, when the voice of Ron Weasley interrupted.

"Oi, Harry! What _are _you doing with Malfoy?"

A/N: Fluffy ending, I know. And when Harry asked Draco why and how I was so tempted to say because I'm a ninja. Anyone who knows what I'm talking about rules. Ask a ninja! I'm sorry this took so long to get out and I'm also sorry that it's short. I've been really busy. Also my hits are now way over 1999. It's more like 2300. So that's good. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! For every moment you don't, a fairy dies. If you don't believe in fairies, then a close blood relative. Think of the fairies/close blood relatives!


	5. Confrontations

**Title: The real reasons**

_Summary: Draco Malfoy: Veela. Harry Potter: Mate of said Veela. Oh this is going to be fun!_

_Disclaimer: I just use HP for my twisted little stories; I do not own him, or any other characters or settings. They are all property of Jk Rowling._

_A/N: Yes, I'm back. I went on holidays, I went out and now I'm back. Let's celebrate. I have missed writing. I would have uploaded this 2 days ago, but fanfic wouldn't let me. Grr._

Harry and Draco stared blankly at Ron Weasley.

"Well, isn't anybody going to tell me what is going on here? Why have you got your tongue almost down Harry's throat?"

"Uhh, he fell on me." Harry hesitantly answered the question.

"No I didn't! Tell him Harry; he's going to find out sooner or later."

"I'd rather it is later…" Harry whispered silently.

Harry bit his lip. It was obvious that he didn't want anyone to know about him and Draco just yet.

"You're a Gryffindor with no courage. I can't believe you don't want to tell anyone! Well fuck, that's just great! How am I supposed to keep this a secret?"

Harry's eyes glazed over with tears. Something felt very wrong.

Draco continued with his rant, "You have _no idea_ how much that hurts me, do you? Do you even care about me, or is this all some stupid game to you?"

Ron stood by watching the whole spectacle with a very confused look on his face. He could feel that there was trouble brewing; the magic in the room was very tense. Obviously, something was very, very wrong.

"You still hate me, don't you? The last three days we've spent together and you excepting the bond, it was all a lie, wasn't it? Now you're both going to burst into laughter and make fun of me, right? Well fuck you both! I'm leaving!"

The magic in the room cracked under the intensity of the bond, and, as Draco left, Harry blacked out.

Half an hour, three blocks of chocolate, and two medical cheques later, Harry left the hospital wing to search for Draco.

"If I was a rich, pompous veela who had just left his mate for dead, where would I be?"

Harry sighed discontentedly.

"You'd be following your mate down the hallway to your room, that's where you'd be." Draco replied with ease and confidence. Not something you would expect after the fight they'd had.

Harry turned around to become face-to-face with Draco.

"I'm sorry." The whispered words echoed off of the hollow brick walls.

"I know."

"I just didn't want anyone to know until I was ready, and now Ron has told everyone that we're boyfriends."

Draco raised a finely plucked eyebrow. "So he still doesn't know about the whole veela/mate thing?"

Harry shook his head. "But it's not long before Hermione figures it out."

"Well when that time comes, we're just going to have to face the music and deal with it."

"I know, but I don't know if I'm ready."

Draco raised Harry's chin with two fingers. "Ready for what?"

"For everything! The mating, everyone knowing, everyone thinking I'm gay! It's too much too soon. I don't want any of this; I didn't ask for it."

Harry broke out in sobs. Crushed by the weight of his mate's anguish, Draco pulled him into his arms. "It'll be okay; together we can do it. We don't need anyone else but each other, if that's what it comes down to."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes and kissed him deeply.

Draco murmured soft proclamations of love and adoration as they moved towards Harry's, their, room.

Once there, they lay down on the bed in each other's arms, not caring about anything but one another. And when Harry was finally asleep, Draco looked in Harry's homework diary for the password and made a visit to the Gryffindor tower.

Muttering about "Predictable Gryffindor's" Draco made his way across the two hallways towards the tower. Deciding the best way to enter was difficult but eventually Draco just strutted in like he owned it.

"Alright, I need to speak with Weasley and the Weaslette. May I enquire as to their whereabouts?"

"Ginny is in the girls dorm, and Ron is on the chair by the fire over there." Draco looked at Hermione Granger and gave her a curt nod.

She had obviously worked out what was going on from the account Ron gave her, and Draco had to give her total respect for that.

Making his way over to Ron Weasley first, Draco sat himself down on the chair next to him.

"He respects you, you know that. He wouldn't keep anything from you that he didn't think would hurt you."

"I know. Tell me what's going on, Malfoy, or I swear to God there won't be anything left of you to tell."

"I'm a part veela; my father's mate was a veela. Harry's my mate."

"You sound so nonchalant."

"I've already accepted that Harry is all that there is for me. You should accept it too. Harry has."

"Harry doesn't always make the right decisions. It will be on your head if he gets hurt, and I know a lot of people that don't want to see him get hurt, Malfoy."

Draco sighed and looked at his arch nemesis. "I won't hurt him, Weasley." Draco drawled. "But, the same goes for you. I've seen you hurt him before and I won't have it." Draco started to walk away, before adding "And don't think this means I am going easy on you either!"

Draco approached Ginny Weasley who had been summoned by Hermione.

"Yes, Malfoy? Can I help you?"

"Why were you near enough to Harry to get your disgusting scent all over him?"

"We're friends Malfoy. I didn't know you were that protective of your boyfriends."

"Well, I am. Leave him alone, Weaslette, before I do something drastic. You and I both know that I have friends in high places. I have no problem at all with pulling a few strings to get what I want. I'm sure _some _of my friends would be very interested in your father's work, or your brothers'. Don't tempt me. I won't have it Weasley."

Ginny shifted in her seat. The room had suddenly gone down in temperature.

Draco managed another withering glare in her direction before leaving with only a curt nod to Granger.

A/N: OOH! Draco has competition! Thanks to all reviewers, and most importantly, to GWEN! And in other news, I was so angry at myself I opened this file from my email attachment, made all the changes and forgot to save it! So I had to go over it again. I got to correct a few things I didn't like though, so I guess it all balanced out. And has anyone seen Disturbia? That's a great movie!


	6. Total tooth decaying FLUFF

**Title: The real reasons**

_Summary: Draco Malfoy: Veela. Harry Potter: Mate of said Veela. Oh this is going to be fun!_

_Disclaimer: I just use HP for my twisted little stories; I do not own him, or any other characters or settings. They are all property of Jk Rowling._

_A/N: I feel terrible! I'm leaving my chapters so late. This is my second week back at school, and I have homework, plus debating plus all the family stuff at home. So there's not much time for writing, and it is currently 11:28 pm and I have to get up at 6. I am trying to write as much as I can, but there's so much happening and…okay I will shut up now and get on with it. This one's very short. Almost like a short oneshot. It could be an oneshot, looking at it._

Harry woke up lying on Draco's muscular torso.

Nudging Draco's shoulder, Harry tried to wake Draco up.

Draco sighed discontentedly. "No."

Harry started tracing circles on Draco's chest. "Come on Draco. Wake up and play."

"Don't start something you can't finish Potter."

"Who says I can't finish it Draco?" Harry asked huskily.

"Don't talk huskily, it's very unbecoming."

Harry pouted.

Draco opened an eye, "You're cute when you pout."

Harry pouted more. "Will you get up now?"

"Why is it so important I get up, now of all times?"

"Don't answer a question with a question Draco. It's very unbecoming," Harry teased.

Draco scowled. "Fine, I'll get up. If you insist, anyway."

"We're late to meet Lupin, that's why you have to get up." Draco scowled deeper.

"That's why you wanted me up?"

"Yes. Play nice, Draco."

"Okay, but since we're late we have no time for separate showers."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Yes really Potter."

With that, Draco dragged an insisting Harry Potter up the stairs to the bathroom with a firmly implanted smirk on his face. What a picture.

A/N: OOH! Gwen. Gwen. Gwen. Thank you. I was wondering if you guys know how old I am. Or have any guesses? I'm 15. Just so you know, I've had three people ask. :

And if you have MSN or if you want to email me any time, my msn is I love talking to new people and I would really like to hear feedback from YOU. Yes…you. Hehe.


	7. I'll take what's in Hogsmeade for 1000

**Title: The Real Reasons**

_Summary: Draco Malfoy: Veela. Harry Potter: Mate of said Veela. Oh this is going to be fun!_

_Disclaimer: I just use HP for my twisted little stories; I do not own him, or any other characters or settings. They are all property of Jk Rowling._

_A/N: Hi guys. I felt bad about leaving the other chapter so late, so I wrote this one for you as soon as I could. (Gets shoes thrown at her)_

After the lovely shower, which saved both water and time, Harry and Draco made their way down to Hogsmeade where Remus Lupin was waiting for them.

"Remus!" Harry threw himself at the small man. Harry looked as though he was going to plough through Remus, but instead Remus picked Harry up and squeezed the younger man's shoulders.

"How have you been Harry? Not getting into too much mischief?"

"Well, you must've heard about…" Harry swept his hand, gesturing to Draco. Harry watched in fascination as Draco came over and shook the werewolf's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Mr. Lupin." Harry supposed that Remus also saw through Draco's lie because Draco had been one of the main students lobbying for the termination of Remus' employment.

"Likewise, Mr. Malfoy. I suppose I should tell you to call me Remus as well, considering you're much like a son-in-law." The question was dangled in the air, and both Draco and Remus knew there would never be any chance of that.

Draco smiled demurely "Well, I'll just let you two talk, shall I?" Turning to Harry, he said "If you need me, I will be in either Zonko's or Honeydukes."

Harry watched Draco walk into a nearby shop and then abruptly turned back to Remus.

"What do you think of him?"

There was an awkward pause.

"Harry, I think you should step carefully with any Malfoy, but at least he tried to be polite."

Harry frowned. "You don't care that he's, well, a he?"

"No, I don't." Remus looked down at Harry with a serious face. "You never picked up on the vibes from me or Sirius?"

Spluttering, Harry looked down at the ground. "You mean you and Sirius…?"

"A long, long time ago Harry. Yes, we were in a relationship. But his fling with Debbie Reynolds was something too big to overlook. Of course we stayed friends, but things were never the same. After James and Lily… you really don't want to hear about it, Harry. It will only make you think about the bad memories. Focus on your future, with Draco. Look forward."

Indeed Harry did look forward, and the shock that befell him made him almost scream in shock.

There, in the middle of the day in Hogsmeade, were Death Eaters.

A/N: Yeah I wrote this instead of my debating argument. Bad Alice, BAD! Debate is in two days haha. WOOHOO cliffhanger. Yeah review review review! And once again, I'm so sorry it's short. I have written the LAST THREE CHAPTERS. I hope to get them out within the next week. I can't believe it's almost over! And I don't do sequels, sorry.

If you have MSN or if you want to email me any time, my msn is 


	8. Who's your daddy?

**Title: The Real Reasons**

_Summary: Draco Malfoy: Veela. Harry Potter: Mate of said Veela. Oh this is going to be fun!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, okay? Don't sue me I'm totally povo._

_A/N: OHEMGEE. Two chapters left!_

Indeed, Harry did scream out in shock, but when the Death Eaters turned to look at him he had his wand raised in a defensive position. Lupin and a few odd members of the DA stood behind him.

"Luna, keep to the left. Show them how good you've gotten at the extreme jelly legs curse. Neville, go over to the right and get those guys attacking Zonko's…Oh shit! Never mind, I'll get Zonko's. You guys take down the middle flank!" Harry shouted his orders and then ran off into Zonko's where two masked men were throwing people out of a window into the path of a cruciatus-performing woman who was laughing maniacally.

"Rookwood, let go of my mate." Surprised at his own voice, Harry took a tentative step forward. He used Rookwood's surprise to grab Draco from his grip and Harry placed him defensively behind his back.

"Still playing the hero, Potter?"

Whipping around to look Bellatrix Lestrange right in the eye, Harry said "I'm only protecting what is mine."

"It's a shame you couldn't protect my lovely cousin." Harry lunged at Bellatrix.

Side stepping him easily, Bellatrix swept imaginary dust off of her cloak.

"You're still too young and toovolatile. If you'd let the Dark Lord help you get that temper of yours under control, maybe you'd be a better fighter." Scowling deeply Harry got up, planning to make a second attack. Before he could, Bellatrix was being knocked back by something big and feathery with _very_ sharp claws.

The last Harry saw of Bellatrix was her head being clawed before, suddenly, she was grabbed by Rookwood and they apparated out of Hogsmeade.

Watching the huge, feathery thing turn back into Draco was one of Harry's weirdest experiences. The dark blue feathers that covered his arms, legs and torso slowly began to retract back into their respective places just as a man with short, black hair and gray eyes walked in.

Draco was staring intently at Harry, waiting for some sort of praise for his rescue of sorts. Harry pointed dimly at the man and Draco's breath hitched.

"Where is my son?" The man had a hypnotizing quality in his voice, almost like you _had_ to listen to him.

Harry gestured to Draco, who was standing behind the door.

After a cup of coffee, and a lot of explaining, Harry and Draco parted with Regulus Black.

Regulus had told them that his family was the one carrying the veela gene. Once it had been surmised that Lucius was his mate, the Black family was disgusted. They quickly married another cousin of the Black family, Narcissa Black, into the Malfoy family but not before Lucius had become pregnant. A death was then staged by Lucius and Regulus to keep close without any family interference. Today, Voldemort had found out about their spying. With no further need to hide himself, Regulus revealed his identity to his son.

Curled up in bed later, Draco contemplated the days distressing events. The shock on Harry's face when Draco transformed was evident. But another emotion was placed there as well. The calming feel of Harry's hands on his back and hip soon made him stop thinking, and promising himself to write a letter to his _blonde haired_ father tomorrow, Draco closed his eyes.

A/N: Yay, I got best speaker in debating and OMG I have more than 8500 hits on this story! To think I was happy with 2000. This has become more than I ever had hoped for. Sorry, but I'm going to be slow in updating. Family issues and my big mouth have been getting me into trouble at school and home, so now I'm pretty much grounded :( anyway, THANK YOU to the lovely reviewers who are so NICE and ask such GREAT questions. You guys ROCK. Sorry about the capitalized words…but if you review you'll be mentioned! Wouldn't you like that? (reviewers numbly nod their heads)

If you have MSN or if you want to email me any time, my msn is archieonlydatesrobots at HOT MAIL DOT COM. Wouldn't show up. GRR.


	9. The chapter formerly known as scheming

**Title: The Real Reasons**

_Summary: Draco Malfoy: Veela. Harry Potter: Mate of said Veela. Oh this is going to be fun!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, okay? Don't sue me I'm totally povo._

_A/N: One chapter left, sorry about the wait. I've been grounded. GRR! Next one is about 8 pages long, but it won't be out until next Saturday at LEAST because I can't get on the computer until then because of homework and stuff._

After writing a quick letter to his father, Draco showered and dressed, only to find that Harry was already waiting for him with his own letter in hand.

After posting their letters, the boys got ready for a lazy Sunday.

This, however, was not meant to be. As soon as Harry and Draco had sat down beside the lake, a messenger owl from Dumbledore's office came to tell them that they were both needed in Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore spoke without a twinkle in his eye;" This was serious," "yesterday, there was a very big burst of magical energy. We presumed this came from Draco's transformation, but the magical signature isn't Draco's. Nor is it Harry's. So, we have drawn the conclusion that you either have physically bonded, or your mental bond is too strong for you to handle. Another outburst like this could cost several lives. I am sure you don't want to put your fellow students in jeopardy. This is why we propose a restriction on your powers, just for a few days, until we are sure you aren't putting anyone in danger."

"What about classes? Will we still be able to go to them?" Harry worried about how far his grade would slip, should he miss any potions classes.

"The restriction won't block out all of your magic, only about half of it, so we can test it's volatility."

Sighing, Draco asked, "What did my father say about this?"

"I was the one who suggested it to be imposed upon you."

As he stepped from unseen shadows, Regulus Black settled a divine smile upon his face.

"I sensed your magic to be too strong for this stage of the bond."

Draco swallowed his reply.

Harry took one look at his partner's taut, angry face and decided they needed time alone.

"I think we should go back to our quarters, Draco."

"You must let Mr. Black put the magical restrictions on you, Draco. It is for your own good, and only a veela can put a restriction on another."

As the eerie calm feeling took over, from Dumbledore's and Regulus' respective spells, Harry had the instinctive feeling that something was about to go awry.

Later, after Draco had assured him nothing would happen, he fell asleep once again in Draco's arms.

In another part of the castle however, was another pair. A pair made up of Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black.

"So, it's done?"

"Yes, Lucius."

"It won't hurt them in any way, will it?"

"No, Lucius. Now come to bed, all your pacing has made me dizzy, and I want settle down with my mate."

A reluctant Lucius settled into bed with _his_ mate, and fell asleep in his arms.

A/N: Over 10000 views! EFF YEAH! I just got back from a gig. SCATTERED EFFING RULE! So do Kathematics. THANK YOU to the 10 of you who have reviewed since I last checked my stats! I love you. :D

If you have MSN or if you want to email me any time, my msn is archieonlydatesrobots at HOT MAIL DOT COM. Wouldn't show up. GRR.


	10. The End 1 One 1WON

**Title: The Real Reasons**

_Summary: Draco Malfoy: Veela. Harry Potter: Mate of said Veela. Oh this is going to be fun!_

_Disclaimer: All original thoughts you can pick out among the clichés and JK Rowling's works, is mine. All other recognizable or distinguishable characters or related indicia sadly are not._

_A/N: Okay guys, this is it; it's the last chapter. Sorry this took so long, but contrary to popular belief, I do have a life and that life involves homework and exam preparation._

Harry was pacing. It was getting on Draco's nerves, but Draco couldn't help but watch as Harry's dark hair flopped over his forehead as he made his slow, meaningful rounds about the room.

Harry stopped pacing to watch as Lucius and Regulus stepped through his doorway; His _private_ doorway.

"How did you get in here without a password?" Everyone, including Harry, was surprised by the rude tone used by the black-haired youth.

"The headmaster gave it to us, I hope you don't mind." Regulus coughed loudly, before continuing his explanation. "He thought it may be beneficial for us to have twenty-four hour access to your rooms; especially while you have the restrictions placed on you." The silence that reigned after Regulus' words was uneasy. Unsure of what to do, Harry glanced at Draco who seemed to believe what was being said.

"We came mostly to inform you about the Death Eater attack the other day." Draco looked at his father, surprised he had spoken.

"What do you need to inform us of, father?"

"It's not so much that, but more we need to make a plan when it comes to further attacks. Dumbledore also asked if we might talk to Harry about the final battle."

With a sharp glance at Lucius, Harry stated contritely, "I don't want to talk about what I plan to do at the final battle with anyone, especially not in front of Draco. Why does it matter anyway? The final battle won't be for a while. It's years off yet."

Regulus stepped in front of Harry. "You need to realize how intent the Dark Lord is on murdering you. He's already planning the next attack, and this time it will be at Hogwarts. He'll stop at nothing to get to you. All the people you love will be tortured or killed in front of you. I _need_ to get you ready for this battle because the first person he will go after will be my son. I will not lose him after all these years because _you_ couldn't grow the fuck up!"

After Regulus' speech, Harry agreed to training in defensive and offensive spells and a little bit of wandless magic.

After his first few lessons, Harry was ready to give up.

"I don't get it, Draco. Why would they place magical restrictions on me, on us, when they were going to give me magically-draining training like this anyway? It doesn't make any sense!"

Draco spun around in his chair and looked at Harry through half-lidded eyes.

"This is all you've been talking about for four days, Harry. I've told you, time and time again, nothing my father ever does make any sense. And now that his veela is around, he's more nonsensical than before. It's all Regulus' fault, you know. Father just goes along with whatever he says now." After a quick sigh, Draco quickly retreated back to his spot on the day bed in Harry's "lounge-room".

There was a tense silence shared between the boys, but Draco was just happy that Harry had stopped talking about his parents' master plan.

"It's just odd; that's all I'm saying."

Draco pounced on Harry who was perched on the corner of the coffee table.

"Draco! Get o-" _kiss._

"This isn't-" _kiss._

"Let me go, Draco!" Harry pushed Draco off of him and gave him a playful glare.

There was another silence.

Harry moved across to the spot, slightly south of the coffee table, where Draco had landed unceremoniously when Harry had pushed him.

"I'm so-" _kiss._

Harry groaned and leaned back into Draco's arms, finally taking the not-so-subtle hint to shut up.

"You know, you're going to be late for your lesson with Regulus if you don't leave now."

"Regulus can wait." Draco smiled and curled his legs up, so that his mate was sitting in his lap.

Sharing a smirk they settled down on the Persian carpet for a nice, long, _steamy_ snog.

After half an hour, Regulus could wait no longer. He stormed through the castle, searching for the two boys, while the boys in question were on the floor sharing a moment.

"Somebody's trying to get in, Mr. Harry." Harry looked up as the portrait that guarded his door spoke.

"Who is it?"

"It's probably my father, Harry. I may not have known him long, but it's apparent that he hates tardiness."

"I suppose you should let him through then, Archie."

A furious Black walked through the door.

"Half an hour! That's how long I've been waiting for you to show up. Where have you been? Can you not see that we need to prepare you? While I've been contemplating how to kill the Dark Lord, the biggest threat to the magical society as we know it, you've been doing absolutely bloody _nothing_."

Draco took a look at the furious expression on his father's face. He knew how to calm him down by now.

"We have been trying to connect through the bond," Draco said. He carefully gauged the reaction he got. "There's been quite a good success rate."

"Even without your magic there to help you?"

"Yes, Mr. Black. We've been very…_connective._"

A regal brow was arched as Regulus turned to look at his son.

"At least you have the decency to look sheepish. I'll leave you to your "connecting", but I expect you," he pointed a finger at Harry, "to be in the room of requirement at 8:30 tonight. I will not tolerate lateness anymore. Not matter how much you feel you need to connect with my son."

Harry and Draco burst into a series of girlish giggles as soon as Regulus had left.

"_I will not tolerate lateness anymore, Harry_." Draco boomed in a voice that sounded so familiar to Harry's ears. Draco was doing his impression of his father.

"Oh, did you hear him, Harry? _No matter how much you feel the need to connect with my son._" It dawned on Harry, Draco sounded exactly like Siri-

"Did you hear him? Harry? Come back to me, Harry. Remember, _I'll leave you to your "connecting"._" Harry spun around.

"I need to do something, Draco. I'll-I'll be back later." Harry walked swiftly out of the room, not once looking back at the now confused veela sitting on the floor.

Harry stared out across the lake. He watched as unknown magical creatures ventured bravely out into the protective night canopy that the forbidden forest now provided.

He talked to an invisible person. "I still can't talk about it, you know. I loved you so much, and now because I'm with Draco, I feel as if we're not as close."

Harry sighed and hugged the picture of Sirius tightly against his chest.

"I miss you. I don't think he could ever understand how I feel for you. He would be jealous, I think. How do I explain?"

He sighed again, breathed a deep breath of the clear night air and felt his eye sting as a single tear dripped down his face.

"It's too hard to bear sometimes, Sirius. I need someone there, you were always there. I keep losing everyone that was ever important to me. I need you back Sirius."

Harry wiped at his eyes as the tears kept rolling.

"I'll be there for you," a lone voice called out into the darkness.

"I know," Harry whispered, more to himself than to Draco.

"Do you want to go back to our rooms?"

"Can we stay out here a little longer, please?"

Draco nodded. "Anything you want, Harry."

"I don't think I've told you yet, Draco, but I love you."

Draco felt tears coming to his own eyes.

"I love you too."

It was after that, that Harry figured out what he would have to.

He did love Draco; that was the power the Dark Lord knew not, and now that he possessed it, he could triumph over Voldemort.

The boys went back to their rooms.

"Harry, one question: Why is your hand so cold? Not that I'm complaining. It feels nice. It's just…cold."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Draco said meekly.

'Say, "Harry, your hands are so warm. I love their warmness touching me; it's a very nice feeling".'

"Potter, I am dominating in the relationship here- HEY! Don't _stop_."

Harry arched an eyebrow.

"Harry, your hands are so warm. I love their-" _kiss._

The End.

_A/N: This was supposed to be eight pages, but I cut off the last three cause they were mainly filled with Voldemort dying and I was gonna kill Lucius(thus killing Regulus), but I decided to get rid of that bit and let you make up your mind as to what happened. I really love that last scene. Cute, isn't it?_


End file.
